Find Me
by Kurai Eymru
Summary: When an ill Allen goes missing, Lavi begins to worry...but lucky for him the small 'delusional' exorcist left him clues on where to find him! The only problem is trying to decifer the said clues. OneShot. LavixAllen rated T just because.


_Kurai: _ごめん! (sorry!) _It's another oneshot moment, __I just wrote this when I was ill myself so PLEASE DONT HURT ME! some parts may be odd but otherwise I found it to be...normal? I dont know, Im out of it again and I'm doing ten different other things at the moment so it's throwing me into a loop. So same things before._

_1. No Flames, your not perfect your self,_

_2. This is a oneshot unless someone inspires me to write more...but I rather leave it AS a ONESHOT_

_3. Kitten's next chapter is almost done! XD_

_4. Disclaimer: I do not Own D.Gray-Man Katsura-sensai does._

_5. Enjoy the story! and Reviews are a Writers best friend and inspiration_

_6. See ya all around!_

* * *

Find Me.

The moon hung heavy in the sky the day had passed so quickly. The candle flame flickered as the sound of a quill scratching against paper resonated thought out an empty corridor. Lavi tried to stay quiet as he recorded a few things for bookman for a certain white haired exorcist was trying to recover from a high fever. The said exorcist had came back from a mission with the fever and after an attack on his lungs things only seemed to get worse as time passed. Which has basically everyone worried about the poor boy. Lavi heard some movement and looked over at the bed Allen had shifted snuggling deeper into the blanket which caused the wash cloth to fall from his forehead and Timcampi to fluster at it's master's movements. Smiling gently Lavi got up and walked over and sat on the bed. With a light feather touch he moved some white locks away from the younger ones closed eyes. Lavi smiled as Allen murmured intelligible in his sleep and planted a kiss on the dark pentacle before getting the cloth cold and placing it back onto the younger one's forehead.

"get better soon Allen" he whispered before returning to his work at the desk, hoping to finish it soon so he could sleep cuddling Allen.

About three birds had decided to take there rest on a particular windowsill from what Lavi could figure out with closed eyes he moved and heard papers crumble together underneath his cheek…wait papers? He bolted upright a few papers fell but one stuck to his face. He peeled it off and saw that some words went missing, groaning he rubbed the left side of his face hoping to get the words that magically transferred to his face, off his face. He glanced at the bed and noticed that something was missing…something that should be…

"Allen!" He gasped running over to the now empty bed…well seemingly empty on Lavi's pillow was a small envelope with bad handwriting on it. Shaking he opened it, hoping that Allen didn't have another attack and he didn't even wake up to help him. He read the note and some relief came over him.

_A simple request if I can ask,_

_I know I've caused a lot of worry and exhaustion all over my recent illness,_

_But there's nothing to lose in this game I thought of_ _so don't worry my life isn't at stake,_

_All I want to know is, can you find me?_

_I do have clues so don't worry about searching to long,_

_Alright so let the game begin and see if you can follow the trail of the white rabbit._

Lavi paused, Allen would write something like this why? It was really sketchy and it was no doubt Allen's handwriting. Smiling a bit and sighing as only one thought came to his head.

"He's delusional" he simply stated and continued on so he could find Allen and get him back in bed to rest.

_A sanctuary is were I'm supposed to be at,_

_A quiet place where anyone can go to be safe from danger_

_(Mostly from Komui or Kanda's invoked wrath)_

_But enough about that let the clues begin,_

_All the pages here are blank and are waiting to be fill with inspiration and ideas_

_Some pages are written with knowledge old and new_

_Others bring you to a place of fantasy a reality to escape the world around us that is usually dark and cold,_

_So here I am feeling the warmth of the sun,_

_Along with the cool feel of the shadows_

_And smelling the simple scents around me,_

_With a dull 'thunk' and a splash that I hear,_

_that's were you'll find me._

_So were is my small world of fantasy?_

_Well that's the point of the game now isn't it?_

_To see if you can find me,_

_But I am missing something that I have mentioned,_

_So seek me out so I can regain what I have lost._

Lavi quirked an eyebrow, so Allen might not be that delusional. But you never know with him, so slowly yet surely Lavi begun to take apart the clues.

"Pages, some that are blank, some that withhold knowledge and some that are fairytales…well that's easy the library, so I better start there" he murmured to himself and left the room paper in hand.

"the warmth of the sun…well that could mean he's probably anywhere the sun is…so look around the windows first" he mused to him self. As he scanned the note he made his way to the library he was almost there when he ran into Kanda with Timcampi buzzing around his head.

"Wow Yu-chan what happened to you?" Lavi said seeing Kanda's hair a mess was something since the Japanese exorcists kept it neat and in a tight ponytail.

"This damn golem" came Kanda's reply as he tried to swat the golem away " Why is it bugging me isn't it usually with Moyashi?"

Lavi laughed lightly as Kanda's glare intensified.

"Were is Moyashi exactly…I thought you'd be with him"

This stopped Lavi's annoying laugh and changed it into a nervous laugh

"Umm well you see…he kinda ran off on me and left me clues to find him."

Kanda quirked an eyebrow

"Is he delusional?"

"Maybe…but Im searching for him so don't worry!"

"I always worry when it comes down to you two planning something…"

"We're not planning anything, Yu-chan!" Lavi said defensively but it looked like Kanda didn't believe in him.

"Then why is this golem bothering me if it's suppose to be with Allen?"

"Ah it must have gotten separated from Allen, you know how Tim can get when Allen isn't in sight…"

A glare and a laugh Lavi quickly took Timcampi and headed off but not before shouting back at Kanda.

"If you find Allen please let me know!"

Lavi disappeared into the library Timcampi following him, Kanda smirked and fixed his hair a bit.

"There, my part is done" he muttered walking off towards the training grounds.

Lavi quickly walked along through the library looking for white hair and a red hand, after awhile he hadn't even spot a glance at the boy. He sighed as he reached near the end of the library his second time around. That is until he looked out the window. There outside sleeping in the shade of a tree was Allen with a few scattered books here and there, sighing Lavi made his way out to retrieve the boy. He quietly walked up to the slumbering boy and sat down next to him as Timcampi landed close to Allen's head. Lavi smiled at the younger exorcist.

"At least he's sleeping…" Lavi stated but he jumped when he felt two slim arms wrap around his waist.

"Morning.." came a groggy voice causing Lavi to laugh.

"More like Afternoon it's almost noon." Lavi said making Allen sit up and rest his head against the older exorcist's shoulder.

"Well at least you found me.." Allen said his gray eyes still filled with a fever gaze. They sat in silence for awhile before Lavi remembered something.

"So what were you missing kitten?" He asked resting his head on snow white hair.

"My sanctuary…" Allen answered

"And that happens to be me?" Lavi said catching on

"Of course I always feel safe around you"

Lavi smiled and hugged Allen closer

"Good, well come on then, let's get back inside."

Allen didn't protest as Lavi picked him and the three books Allen had brought outside with him and carried him inside with Timcampi following. After all the Lavi did find Allen, so now they could get a nice nap in their own sanctuary without being disturbed…their room.


End file.
